


Boarding School

by imaginary_golux



Category: Little Mermaid (1989), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Philip have become good friends, and more than friends, but now it's time to take up their princely duties.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boarding School

These things, these friendships, happened at boarding school. Even – perhaps especially – a boarding school for princes, who were of course expected to refrain from scattering bastards across the realms. So no one really batted an eye at the close friendship between Phillip and Eric. Boys will be boys, after all.

Of course, the boys who had special friendships in boarding school were still expected to go off and rescue appropriate princesses and settle down to being kings in due time. Phillip and Eric both knew this. It is one thing to know, however, and another to leave one’s lover and go off into the wide world, knowing you will never see him again.

So Phillip, though his advisors had come to him with a description of the princess and a map of how to get there and a medallion to summon the help of the fairies and everything else he might possibly need to rescue Princess Aurora, really and truly did not want to set out.

Eric was leaving soon anyway, of course. His father wanted him home. They were both of an age to marry. And Eric, beautiful Eric, was entirely ready to go out a-questing for adventure. A beautiful princess would be a bonus, he said; what he wanted was the thrill of the chase, of seeing new things.

Phillip watched his sleeping lover, the night before they both left, in a melancholy mood. The sex had been spectacular, as it always was – Eric was as creative as he was flexible, and over the last few years had smuggled everything from jam to candles to a riding crop into their shared bedroom, but tonight they had done without toys. Phillip had immersed himself in the sensations of touch and taste, the joy of knowing that it was his hands which wrung that moan from Eric’s lovely lips, his body which elicited that look of sheer desire, his mouth that made Eric throw back his head and bite his lips and whimper. His knowledge that drew Eric’s orgasm from him, his care that left Eric limp and panting on the bed, grinning with swollen lips.

Something told him, the next morning, that he would never see his Eric again. Oh, he might meet Prince Eric, for official functions or trade negotiations, but he would never again hear his name whispered in the darkness in that lovely voice, never again curl against that warm body in the dim morning light and know he was right where he belonged.

Phillip watched Eric ride out of the courtyard, and then went inside to gather his sword and armor. He had a princess to rescue.


End file.
